


Drunken Dusk

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, too lazy to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is walking home from the bar and Jack scoops him up and takes him back to his place for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've put anything up and I'm in Borderlands hell sooooo, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> **this is basically all my fucking friends work (ttyrantt) and he wanted me to fucking credit him after so log so here it is I suppose.

Rhys sighed softly as he walked down the dimly lit streets. It made him uneasy and the fact that he was drunk made him feel vulnerable.

Jack sat parked in the parking lot, shamelessly drinking convenient store coffee in order to power through the rest of his work at home. His car off to conserve power. Which made him feel like trash because he’s drinking shady convenient store coffee, in his sleepwear, in a fucking parking lot. Actually trying to avoid eye contact with himself in the mirror because jesus christ, how did he end up like this. So instead of looking at himself drink his shitty coffee, he scouted the dark streets, not expecting anyone to be out this late. Because surely there’s no one else up at this time, but of course he was wrong, because out of his rear view mirror he saw a figure approaching. Rhys. He watched with interest, sipping his coffee waiting for the figure he couldn’t quite make out to pass. 

Rhys glanced at the shady convenient store, trucking on as he focused on making it home without getting jumped or anything whilst Jack squinted at him, almost instantly recognizing him. He started up his car, taking another gulp of his coffee before rolling down his window. “Hey,” he half shouted, mostly because he’s hesitant. He’s pretty sure it’s Rhys but Rhys didn’t seem like the type to walk around out this late. He furrowed his brows with general concern, why was Rhys out this late anyways? 

Rhys jumped really hard, relieved to see it was only Jack. “Thanks for scaring the piss out of me,” he slurred and Jack barked out a laugh, sipping on his coffee through the straw he got with it since it had finally cooled down with the passage of time. 

“No problem, kiddo,” he said, before gesturing towards the passenger's side, “c’mere, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself.” He said as he shoved his coffee in the cup holder beside of him. Rhys spent no time getting into Jack’s car, feeling a million times better. It was way better than walking those shady streets. 

Jack rolled up his window, putting his car in drive and pulling out of the convenient store lot. “So kid, why’re you out this late, huh?” he asked, glancing at Rhys for only a moment. Rhys fidgeted slightly in his seat, “I was uh, walking home from the bar.” He said as he gazed out his window. Jack cocked a brow, not looking away from the road. “Shame on you Rhysie, drinking at this hour,” he said teasingly, grabbing his coffee and sipping it again. “I mean I don’t friggin’ blame ya, if I didn’t have my own bar I’m sure I’d go out drinking too,” he put the coffee back, missing the cup holder a few times before ultimately making it in. “So where’re ya headed, babe?” 

“Just to my crummy old apartment, ‘s not like I have anywhere else to go,” Rhys mumbled, furrowing his brows. He was an absolute mess but honestly he could give a fuck less. Jack kinda pouted in thought, glancing at Rhys again. “Or- try not to hyperventilate, you can come back to my place. I’m sure my couch is more comfortable than your bed, and I need someone to keep me awake while I do my work.” He said with a smirk. Rhys chewed on his lower lip for a moment “It sounds..nice” Rhys said with a sheepish smile. Jack flashed a wolfish grin, pulling into his driveway. “I was hoping you’d say yes,” he parked, turning his car off and jerking his keys out, unbuckling himself and grabbing his coffee. He shoved his door open, stepping out and slamming it behind him with his foot. “You don’t need any help now, do ya?” he asked, sipping on his coffee. 

“Nah,” Rhys said before getting out of the car, slamming his door shut swaying a bit doing his best not to fall over. Jack chuckled softly and made his way across his lawn and up the small stairs that led to his front door, unlocking it and stepping in. He turned on the light and basically grimaced at the stack of papers on his coffee table in front of his TV. He honestly got tired just looking at them, he took a huge gulp of coffee, before taking off his sweatshirt, making his way across his rather large living room. He sat down on his couch, setting his coffee on the coffee table and his sweatshirt over the back of the couch, staring at the work he still hasn’t completed with a look between sorrow and disgust. 

Rhys followed him like a puppy and shut the door behind himself, joining Jack on the couch “Nice place. Real behind on paperwork I see” he said jokingly with a soft smile. He wasn’t any better, paperwork was the worst. “Honestly,” Jack breathed, tapping his fingers on his thigh, “it’s my own damn fault. I’ve been getting distracted with the other things at work.” He said, shrugging, “I mean someone’s gotta take care of my Tamagotchi right?” He joked, kinda nudging Rhys to really sell it because he totally has a Tamagotchi but no one can know that. No one can know about Kuchipatchi. Rhys giggled and returned the nudge “Very professional.” 

Jack grinned “Are you mocking me Rhysie?” he asked playfully. “I’m your boss, you better watch it,” he chuckled and grabbed his coffee taking another rather long sip. Kinda regretting all the time he spent with Kuchipatchi because there’s at least 10 documents in there he had to go over. Rhys let out a quiet content sigh as he relaxed, looking around the place momentarily before back at Jack. Jack finally got to work after stalling, because honestly he was the master at stalling. Which is why he stalled for days and bought a Tamagotchi. He’s the deadly CEO of an unstoppable company, he can do that little amount of work no problem. But, of course, after he finished with the third document he made conversation, “so pumpkin, why were you getting drunk this late, huh?” 

“Had a lot on my mind and I didn’t really have anything better to do honestly,” he said as he stretched his shirt rolling up slightly, he made a low whining sound as he stretched. “Good thing I scraped you off of the streets,” Jack said. Of course his eyes went straight to that revealed bit of skin and of course Jack had to focus on not touching it. Or him. Or anything. He shook it off mentally, trying not to focus on that noise either as he got back to his work, still talking. “Drinking by yourself isn’t fun though,” he said, more opinionated than anything because Jack craves attention and wouldn’t have drinking by himself at all. 

“Yeah but Vaughn and Yvette weren’t really up for it,” he shrugged. Jack chugged the rest of his coffee when he finished off his work, standing up and walking to the kitchen to dispose of the paper cup. He threw it in the trash before walking back to the living room, flopping down on the couch. “Well, kitten, where do you wanna sleep?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.  
“With you in your bed,” Rhys joked as he tugged his shirt off tossing it aside casually “I figured I’d sleep on the couch.” Jack laughed a bit, “I’m sure my bed would be more comfortable than this couch,” he said, cocking a brow. Literally doing his best not to stare at Rhys’ body because he’d definitely do something stupid and regrettable. Rhys yawned and rubbed his eyes, causing his vision to blur for a moment grumbling under his breath and Jack kinda smiled because that was adorable and Rhys is adorable. He hesitantly reached out and brushed a few stray hairs off of Rhys’ forehead, before ultimately stroking his hair. “Anyways,” he started, but honestly was at a loss for words because goddamn Rhys was really cute. Rhys leaned into Jack’s touch, his lips parted as if he were going to say something.

Jack ran his fingers through Rhys’ soft hair, musing it, “Jesus, kid.” He breathed, worrying his lower lip between his teeth thoughtfully. Rhys leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Jack’s on a drunken whim, the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly. Jack raised his brows but didn’t complain, pulling him into his lap kissing back as gently as the younger man did. Rhys nipped at Jack’s lower lip and bucked his hips on instinct and whined softly into the kiss. Jack forced his tongue past Rhys’ lips and explored the warm welcoming contents, eagerly resting his hands on Rhys' hips prior to running them up Rhys' sides, pretty positive his hands were very cold. He's sure Rhys wouldn't mind. 

Rhys shivered and giggled softly into the kiss, squirming in his lap slightly. Jack pulled away and kissed a trail from Rhys’ jaw to one of his collarbones, sucking a bruise there before making his way up the column of Rhys’ throat, sucking a mark there as well.

“Fuck me,” Rhys whined softly, bucking his hips up against him running a hand through Jack’s graying hair. After leaving a plethora of marks along Rhys’ throat, Jack finally stood up, picking Rhys up as he stood and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. Quietly hoping his room wasn’t a fuckin mess. He shoved his door open, to his delight it definitely wasn’t trashed. He sat Rhys down on his bed rather gently, “go ahead and indulge yourself with the bed,” he said, searching through his nightstand, “it’s pretty damn comfortable.”

Rhys flopped back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling, “It’s so comfy,” he mumbled, it was a million times better than what he had back at his apartment. “It better be, I paid a lot of money for it,” he joked, grabbing the lube. “Take your pants off, princess,” he said as he worked off his own. Rhys sat up and tugged his sweats off, his cock twitching slightly at the contact with the cool air. As soon as Jack got his pants and boxers off, he uncapped the lube and spread some along his fingers. “Jeez kiddo, out drinking with no underwear and sweatpants? That’s a little low, don’tcha think,” he asked teasingly, easing his index finger within Rhys after making his way onto the bed, of course carrying on conversation casually. “I mean, I’ve been there too I guess,” he said shrugging and adding his middle finger, scissoring the two. 

Rhys moaned a bit louder than he would’ve liked to admit, squeezing around Jack’s fingers grasping at the bedsheets. Jack didn’t hesitate and added his ring finger, finger fucking Rhys for a good minute before pulling his fingers out of him. He grabbed the lube once more, squirting an ample amount into his palm, spreading it along his cock and tossed the tube aside and lined himself up with Rhys’ entrance, slowly easing into him with his lower lip drawn between his teeth. 

“Jack,” Rhys choked out through clenched teeth hissing softly, pushing back against what Jack had gotten inside of him. Jack grinned, bottoming out, not waiting for Rhys to adjust before fucking him. “You’re so goddamn tight, cupcake,” Jack grit out, grabbing Rhys thigh hard enough to bruise, angling his leg to fuck him deeper. “C-choke me please,” Rhys begged as Jack fucked him roughly, groaning loudly. Jack grabbed Rhys’ throat with his free hand, his grip a tad vise “Oh kitten, this whole time I thought you were vanilla as fuck,” he breathed, grunting as he aimed for Rhys’ prostate every other thrust. Rhys wheezed slightly and drooled on himself a bit and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist choking out a needy moan, “J-Jack!” 

Jack panted as he fucked into Rhys, “god I was right, you look so goddamn gorgeous like this,” he said, the corner of his mouth upturning at the slightest, his grip on Rhys’ thigh tightening. Rhys grabbed his hard, pulsating cock that was dripping with precum, stroking it at an uneven pace moaning louder as Jack nailed his prostate again. “Fuck!” He choked out as Jack gripped Rhys throat tighter, fucking his prostate only because he couldn’t possibly deprive that face. Rhys’ moan died in the back of his throat as hot, sticky, white stripes decorated he and Jack’s torsos, his legs shaking slightly. Jack fucked into Rhys a handful of times before pulling out and working his cock in his hand, coming on Rhys opposed to within him. He lazily flopped down beside Rhys, panting rather heavily, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. Rhys chuckled softly as he found himself panting as well “That was better than I thought it would be” he said smiling sheepishly as he sat up. 

Jack grinned, “thought it’d be, huh?” He asked, getting out of bed only to pull his boxers back up. “You thought about this before, babe?” He grabbed the lube and put it back in the nightstand, “I mean I don’t blame ya.”

“Nope, never,” Rhys said sarcastically getting out of bed grabbing his sweats up, heading out of the room to go clean himself up.


End file.
